Lanos Wiki:Авторское право
Please see Wikia:Licensing for details of the licensing on this wiki. :Warning! Information below may be outdated or incorrect. Цель Википедии — создание энциклопедического информационного ресурса с бесплатным и общедоступным содержанием. Действия участников должны быть согласованы с законодательством об авторском праве, действующем в США и штате Флорида]], # Текст закона США об авторских правах где расположены серверы Википедии, а также с законодательством, государства, в котором, возможно «испрашивание охраны». # Всемирная конвенция об авторском праве от 6 сентября 1952 г. (пересмотрена в Париже 24 июля 1971 г.) # Договор ВОИС по авторскому праву (WCT) (принят Дипломатической конференцией в Женеве 20 декабря 1996 г.) # Соглашение о сотрудничестве в области охраны авторского права и смежных прав (Москва, 24 сентября 1993 г.) # Официальный сайт WIPO # Paris Convention for the Protection of Industrial Property # Закон РФ «Об авторском праве и смежных правах» # Часть IV ГК РФ «Права на результаты интеллектуальной деятельности и средства индивидуализации», которая вводится в действие с 01.01.2008 года # Закон України «Про авторське право і суміжні права» Лицензия GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL), Официальный текст GNU Free Documentation License, версия 1.2. по которой публикуются и распространяются все статьи Википедии, позволяет их бесплатное распространение и изменение при условии, что лицензия остаётся в силе и указывается ссылка на Википедию как на источник. В Википедии отсутствуют неизменяемые разделы, а также вступительные и заключительные тексты. Использование источников при написании статей В соответствии с соглашениями Бернской конвенции по охране литературных и художественных произведений Бернская конвенция по охране литературных и художественных произведений от 9 сентября 1886 г. авторское право распространяется по умолчанию. Это значит, что даже произведения, не обозначенные знаком охраны авторского права, могут быть объектом авторского права. Произведение из Интернета и других источников заимствования можно размещать в Википедии, если это произведение находится в общественном достоянии, если вы являетесь автором и согласны с распространением своего произведения на условиях лицензии GFDL, если правообладатель дал разрешение на размещение произведения в Википедии на условиях лицензии GFDL, если это произведение не является объектом авторского права, а также в виде цитат. Из источников заимствования можно использовать всё, что не является объектами авторского права. Во избежание ошибки при заимствовании следует анализировать достоверность и состав авторских прав на произведения в источниках заимствования. Допустимо использовать цитаты размерами, оправданными целью цитирования. Как оформлять цитаты см. Помощь:Оформление статей#Цитат и Помощь:Ссылки на источники#Ссылки в тексте. При размещении произведений в Википедии следует соблюдать право на неприкосновенность произведения. В Википедии можно размещать произведения, перешедшие в общественное достояние, сохраняя авторство, имя автора и неприкосновенность произведения. Без разрешения правообладателя в Википедии недопустимо использовать изображение произведения, не перешедшего в общественное достояние, постоянно находящегося в месте, открытом для свободного посещения, если произведение является основным объектом этого изображения. В статье должны быть указаны источники заимствования. Дополнительно см.: Помощь:Авторитетные источники, Помощь:Внешние ссылки, Помощь:Источники информации, Помощь:Источники изображений, Помощь:Ссылки на источники, Помощь:Сноски. Что делать при нарушении авторских прав Статьи Если была создана новая статья, содержимое которой очевидно скопировано из несвободного источника и невикифицировано, то согласно критериям быстрого удаления её можно немедленно удалить. В случае если нарушение обнаружено не сразу после создания статьи, или материал достаточно викифицирован, содержимое статьи следует заменить на шаблон. Перерабатывать такую статью следует на временной странице, расположенной по адресу <название статьи>/Temp. Если статья не будет переработана в течение недели, то администраторы её удалят. Если нарушающий авторские права фрагмент был вставлен в уже существующую статью, просто откатите эту правку, указав в комментарии причину отката и источник нарушающего авторские права текста. Предупреждения Участника, замеченного в плагиате, следует предупредить. За последующее нарушение следует предупредить. К систематическим нарушителям авторских прав, когда предполагать добрые намерения уже нет оснований, может быть применена блокировка. Ответственность за нарушение авторских прав За нарушение авторских прав правилами Википедии предусмотрены административные меры воздействия, вплоть до полного запрещения нарушителю доступа к сайту. Вне Википедии за нарушение авторских прав предусмотрены меры административной, уголовной и гражданской ответственности. Административные и уголовные дела рассматриваются по месту совершения правонарушения, а гражданские иски — по месту жительства (нахождения) нарушителя.